


the childhood sort of dance

by fullycharged



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullycharged/pseuds/fullycharged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps it was Itsuki's equally ridiculous personality that brought such a request on...</p>
            </blockquote>





	the childhood sort of dance

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a request on tumblr with "Wanna Dance?" which I had.... Strangely lots of fun with.

To Kuro, there’s nothing more ridiculous than his childhood friend himself. Carrying dolls at the age of 18 and raising his reddened face at the sight of a small child resembling a doll.

Perhaps that’s also what brought on his equally ridiculous proposal.

“Hey, Itsuki. Wanna dance?”

Of course, it wasn’t taken lightly by Itsuki himself, either. Some overreaction such as ‘What the hell are you talking about, Kiryu! We are not little kids anymore!’ was expected.

And yet, here they are, in the unoccupied practice room, in some strange hour after most other students have left (he recalls seeing Kanzaki and UNDEAD’s Otogari running rounds again as if it was morning, so he supposes there’s more than just them in the school).

“You seriously aren’t thinking that simply because we are not touching each other, this is not embarrassing, are you, Kiryu?”

If he had to be honest, it’s embarrassing, it _certaintly_ is. They’re facing each other and mirroring each other’s movements and yet Itsuki is almost two seconds behind with every move, like some kind of camera that can’t catch up with real life.  
  
“You were better at this when we were children, you know.” It feels like that’s the only thing he’s capable of saying, not exactly encouraging, yet not enough to hurt Itsuki’s pride.

“There was music, back then.”

 _That’s sort of wrong._ He wants to say, his mother was simply clapping in a rhythm matching their steps.

Perhaps Itsuki also ate better back then, too. His legs didn’t start shaking so quickly.

“Wanna take a break?”

The shorter boy only shakes his head.

 _Still stubborn._ At least his personality hasn’t changed.

“You’ll only fall if we keep going.”

“You aren’t stopping either, _Ryuu-kun_.”

“Do you only use that nickname when you want to turn the situation to your favor?”

A weak chuckle, and a trembling breath.

Kuro’s left leg steps back. Itsuki’s right steps forth.

It’s the first time their timing is right, but Itsuki’s stamina refuses to go further.

And he falls.

And _God_ , Kuro has never felt more glad he was by his side to catch him.

“I told you to take a break, didn’t I?”

“At least I caught up.”

His childhood friend wasn’t _that_ competitive in the past.


End file.
